Swords of Justice
by Reverb15
Summary: A young trainer from Undella Town travels through the Unova region, in search of the Swords of Justice, to stop an evil organization,\ who want to resurrect an ancient evil and use it to bring the world to its knees.
_**21 July, 8:19 AM**_

One minute ago, every power source in Castelia City's Silph Co. building had been completely drained. Silph Co. was one of the world's biggest technology companies, and its newly opened building in Castelia City was running great. Not a single robbery had occured there. Till this very morning.

"What happened?" The leading figure of the building asked, as he entered the power room. Several technicians were trying to get the power back to work, with their only light coming from a bunch of Chinchous.

"Seems like a bunch of Pokémon drained the entire system," one of the technicians explained quickly, "Probably a break-in going on at this very moment!"

"How long till the power is back up?" The man in command asked hastily, as he activated the C-gear strapped around his wrist.

"Probably a few seconds," another technician replied, as he pointed to a group of Electrodes. They were connected to the power generators with several wires, "We're gonna use these Electrodes to temporarily boost the power source, till we have it properly fixed!"

"Good," the man in command said, as he quickly called someone, "Am I speaking with the head of security? Yes? Good. I want the entire building in complete lockdown! We might have a robbery going on!"

On one of the top floors, a group of men dressed in black were going through several rooms. There was no staff there anymore, as they had all left the floor as soon as the power disappeared. They shone around with their torches, and were apparently looking for something. They stopped in front of a metal door.

"This is it," one of them said, as he pulled a Poké Ball of his belt, and pressed the button on it. There was a bright flash of blue light, and seconds later a Machoke stood in front of them, "Machoke, Power-Up Punch, now!"

Machoke quickly obeyed. His right fist started glowing a red-orange colour. Then, he punch the door. The metal door brok off and fell to the floor. The men, followed by the Machoke, quickly entered the room. Suddenly, all the lights turned on again, and an alarm sounded through the entire building.

"What the hell…" One of the men exclaimed.

"They must've turned the power back on," another one replied, "Quick, get what we came for! We don't have long! They'll be up here any second now!"

"Can't you do that trick with those Electivires again?" One of the men asked, as they all searched through the storage room.

"We don't have time to do th-"

"Got it!" One of them shouted, as he showed the others a metal suitcase, containing two Master Balls. There were supposed to be three in there, but the spot were the third one should be was empty.

"We need three, you idiot!" One of the thieves answered angrily.

"We don't have time to search for a third one!" Another man interrupted them, as he pointed to the other side of the floor, were the elevator was. The number above the elevator door quickly rose, "Security's coming. C'mon, we gotta get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can with my Machoke!"

As the other thieves ran off to hide in another room with the suitcase containing the two Master Balls, the one with the Machoke stayed behind, both him and his Pokémon facing the elevator door.

"Right Machoke, as soon as that elevator door opens, I want you to use Close Combat one them," the thief explained to his Pokémon, "You got that?" His Machoke nodded in reply, as they nervously waited for the elevator doors to open.

Then, they opened. The elevator contained several security guards, each holding a Poké Ball with their Pokémon inside, ready to release it when they entered the floor. But they didn't get the chance. Machoke flew at them, punching them in the face, and pulling them out of the elevator, before they even got a chance to do anything.

"Nice job," one of the thieves complimented, as the group got together as them. He then got a tiny bomb out of his pocket, pulled out its pin, and threw it into the elevator. There was a small explosion, as the elevator blew up. Its parts fell down the elevator shaft.

 **Clang!**

"What was that?" One of the security guards on the first floor asked. He was with the second group of guards, who were waiting for the elevator to come back down again. He quickly pressed the button for the doors to open. They did, and the group saw the parts of the destroyed elevator, lying right in front of them, "They… They blew it up…"

"Take the stairs!" The leader of the small group of guards shouted quickly, as they entered the door next to the elevator and ran up the stairs. They didn't know, however, that this was part of the thieves' plan.

"Machoke, get on my back," the thief who had the Machoke said, as his Pokémon quickly obeyed. The group of thieves walked towards the elevator shaft, and each of them pulled a grappling gun of their belt, "When we get down there, I want you to quickly knock down the security guards. You got that?" The Machoke nodded.

The thieves pointed their grappling guns at the top of the elevator shaft, and shot. Each of the grappling hooks clanged onto the ceiling, and the men jumped, quickly gliding down, hanging on to their guns.

Seconds later, they arrived at the base floor. The guards who were guarding the elevator and stairs were caught by surprise. They didn't even have time to send out their Pokémon; with a crazy speed, Machoke punched them all down.

The group of thieves quickly started running towards a door, the Machoke following them. They could hear other security guards following them. The group ran through the door, down a stairs, and into one of the maintenance rooms. The room was filled with all kinds of equipment; heating systems, storage boxes, etc.

"This way!" One of the men shouted, as the others followed.

In less than half a minute, a huge amount of security guards came running in. But the thieves weren't there. The guards checked the entire room, even some of the boxes. Nothing. No sign of the thieves. They had completely vanished, taking two Master Balls with them.

* * *

Author note:

One of my first Pokémon fanfics, I hope you guys like it. If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to message me or leave a review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. No profit is being made by this, it's just for fun.


End file.
